


eat with your eyes

by JuneOokami, Silversouledcat



Series: Disaster Trio Modern AU [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Cooking, Based on True Events, Disaster Trio Modern AU, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Trevor Belmont is a Dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneOokami/pseuds/JuneOokami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversouledcat/pseuds/Silversouledcat
Summary: Adrian is out, Sypha wants to relax and Trevor is commiting crimes against food. Just another night in the Belmont-Tepes-Belnades household.





	eat with your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> More of this little AU, now featuring Trevor's more than questionable cooking.

Sypha got home from work and walked into the kitchen, stopping at the door when she saw Trevor near the oven.  
"What are you making?"  
Trevor looked over his shoulder. "Hi to you too," he said and proceeded to top his noodles with tomato paste and soy sauce. He then grabbed a bag of chips and added it to the pile. "Pass me the bacon please?"  
It said a lot about their relationship and how much Sypha loved Trevor that she only sighed and handed him the extremely greasy bacon bits he had set aside on the counter, which also got dumped on his plate. How none of it spilled was a mystery to her. "Did you add the flavor packet?"  
"Nope."  
"I can't decide if that makes it worse or not. Also, you need to eat some vegetables, not just… grease and carbs," she tried, eyeing his dinner like it was poisoned.  
"I thought tomatoes were vegetables," Trevor retorted, looking for a beer in the fridge. Shockingly enough, he didn't mind if his food was cold when he got to it.  
"Store bought tomato paste doesn't count, babe," said Sypha, already mostly given up, as she grabbed a salad bowl for herself. Her greatest culinary sin that night would be copious amounts of ranch sauce, making her a saint next to Trevor's blasphemous acts in the kitchen. They took their food to the living room and settled on the spacious couch, Trevor immediately starting to flip through channels. Sypha asked "Where's Adrian?"  
"Family thing. Something something fundraiser, people in tuxedos, champagne," he almost spit the word out, "and I think it involved an auction at the hotel's main venue." He looked at Sypha and frowned. "What's wrong?"  
"You just implied we're missing Adrian in a tux and ask me what's wrong?"  
Trevor paused for a moment, fork raised, and Sypha couldn't help but laugh at the look of utter disappointment in his face. "I'll text him, see if he comes over when he's done there so we can ogle him properly, whaddya say?"  
Trevor smiled and raised his beer on a toast to her. "Great plan, curly. Wanna watch a movie?"  
"Sure, put on something with lots of explosions," said Sypha, managing to eat her salad without gagging at Trevor's monstrosity due to sheer force of habit, and texting their boyfriend. She would have enjoyed going with Adrian and eating fancy food while making fun of millionaires but this way she got to watch John Wick with Trevor and then they would have Adrian's undivided attention. It was going to be a lovely night.


End file.
